Die Young
by PurpleBacon
Summary: "I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums. Oh what a shame that you came here with someone. So while you're here in my arms, Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young." Zander/Molly


Here's my second Zolly fic for onrippedpaper aka the queen of Zolly fics :) I hope you guys like it! It's not that good and it's kinda boring and cliche and like yah you've probably read 8 different versions of this fic but oh welp :) oh and sorry if i made molly really hate kacey i just wanted to show her perfy side :)

read on

* * *

By the time, I reach the courtyard with my brand new date, most of the students are already grazing around waiting for Gravity 5 to play. I don't even understand how they get so many gigs with the crappy music they play. They aren't even half as good as the Perfs.

"Hey Justin, wanna go get me some lemona—" I look to my side, only to realize I'm talking to the air. Justin has suddenly decided to vanish from my side and have some fun time with his friends. I feel my heart sink as I realize that I wasn't good enough to stay with.

"That was pretty embarrassing." I hear a deep, husky voice from behind me. I turn around and give a deep sigh of relief when I see that it's just Zander.

"Oh, it's just you." I say, flashing a smile. "I thought you were some hot senior or something."

He looks confused for a while. I could almost see the wheels turning in that small brain of his. "Was that supposed to be insult?"

"Didn't intend for it to be, but somehow the mean just becomes natural." I say, shrugging my shoulders and crinkling my nose. I turn to leave, but he blocks my way.

"No. You kind of paid me a compliment in some way." He says, a sly smile playing on his face.

"Hah. Like that would happen." I pat his shoulder. "You just keep dreaming high, Zander."

"No. You said that you thought I was a hot senior."

My eyes grow wide and I freeze in my spot. Did I really say that? "It's because I didn't know who you were before I turned my back. Duh."

"But I sounded enough like a hot senior for you think so, right?" He says, nodding his head slowly. His eyes show that mischievous glint it gets when he hits on girls.

I roll my eyes, not wanting to argue with him any longer. "Don't you have some screechy songs to play?"

He scoffs and I smirk proudly at my insult. "You're going to take that back when we rock this whole room!"

"Yes, I'm surely going to look forward to all the shrieking cries of pain that will surround the courtyard once your lead singer opens her mouth."

He smiles playfully, slightly biting his lip. "Feisty. I like it."

I laugh. Oh right, our little flirting game. "Go flatter yourself, Zander."

"Gladly." He winks at me and rushes to the stage. "Oh, and I think you date doesn't really deserve being your date."

I find myself smiling. I've always thought Zander was really attractive and if we dated, we'd probably be most good-looking couple in the school.

Except, he's already got girls like Stevie. Every time I see both of them together, laughing together as if they were dating, I get this inexplicable gurgle in my stomach that makes me want to punch a wall and scream at their faces. I've been ignoring the nagging green monster inside me, hoping it would just wash away and get lost in all my thoughts. But I've been losing the battle.

Our little flirting game came almost natural. The prettiest girl in the school and the undeniably good-looking guitar player of her rival band- it was as cliché as a Nicholas Sparks novel. But, I couldn't help enjoying our little banters. I've been subconsciously looking forward to our conversations together.

It was easy masking my tiny feelings for Zander. As leader of the Perfs, you're practically born to do everything in a fake manner. You master the fake smiles, the fake friendships, the fake adoration, the fake personality after a while. So, covering the real feelings with fake feelings was easy for me. Easier even than showing the authentic feelings. You get so lost in all the false of it all, that you don't know how to handle the truth anymore. I couldn't let anyone know that I liked Zander. I couldn't even accept it myself.

"Good evening, Brewster!" Kacey's loud voice runs through the room. "We're Gravity 5 and we're here to tell you how to rock! Are you ready?"

I roll my eyes as everyone shouts their agreement. They were all such suckers for this silly band.

Kacey sings a few songs for a while as the rest of the band sways in the background. I can't believe they still like Kacey when she's grabbing all the spotlights. I see Justin dancing beside me and I grab his arm to stop him, but he ignores me and continues hopping to the music. Zander was right. He doesn't deserve me as his date. What force brought me to making me take this idiot out to a date?

My eyes linger over to Zander and realize how hot he is strumming that guitar. He bites his lip as he smiles at the audience. His head bops to the rhythm of the song and his broad shoulders pop up and down to the beat. He's captivating just being himself.

Zander's always been the peacemaker of the band, but he's the one always hitting on girls day after day. Sometimes, I wonder how people still think of him as trustworthy if he's such a player. I understand, especially. I'm admittedly guilty of calling on boys and leaving them behind for another one. It's cruel, I know. And I've faced my consequences when guys I actually, truly like walk over me when they hear about my reputation.

"Aren't they awesome? Way better than your band!" Justin literally screams into my ear. I wince in pain and give him the fakest of all my smiles. Justin is not and will never be a guy I will face a consequence for.

"Hey, Brewster." I'm broken off from my thought when Zander's voice booms through the speakers. I wasn't expecting him to ever hold a mike with Kacey on the stage. "I'm Zander Robbins, and I'm going to be singing a little song for a girl out there in the audience."

I'm almost positive that his eyes flicked towards me when he says the world girl. But I could have just imagined it or he could have looked at some girl behind me. I feel my heart beat rapidly against my chest as the thought of him singing a song for me sinks in. I take a deep breath, composing myself and making sure I didn't look like a complete fuss. I did not want anyone to even just suspect a thing.

And then the realization that Zander is going to sing stops the calming. Zander and his irresistible voice that I've always found myself swooning over, Zander and that dreamy look he gets in his eyes whenever he sings, Zander and that annoying but pleasurable shiver I get whenever I hear his voice.

The lights dim into an eerie glow and a familiar beat on the drums surrounds the room. Zander strums blending chords on his guitar as he smiles to himself. Just seconds into the song and everyone already starts moving to the beat.

"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone."

His eyes land on me and I'm sure it's on me since he mockingly flicks his hair like Justin does when he says _someone_ with as much distaste as if eating a rotten sandwich.

I feel conscious of myself and the beating of my heart. I bite my lip, looking around the room to see if anyone was eyeing me suspiciously. Luckily, they're all too lost in the music to follow Zander's eyes.

"So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."

"We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."

Colorful, blinding lights flash all over the place, giving Zander's face a mysterious look. He gives a knowing smile and his eyes reflect the lights of the place.

"Young hearts, out our minds  
Runnin like we outta time  
_Wild childs,_ _lookin' good_."

He sings the song in a more acoustic way, but still on the verge of pop. He makes the song sound even better than the original.

I find myself moving the beat as he sings the familiar words. I smile when breathes the words 'looking good'. Maybe, I'm being cocky, but I'm pretty sure he was referring to us. It was most likely a label we were fortunate to live with.

His eyes stay on me most of the time, like he's just trying to move his eyes to avoid looks. I still couldn't ignore the speedy beating of my heart, and the blood thundering against my ears. It still took longer for the thought to settle that _Zander is singing this song for me._

"Livin hard just like we should  
Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up  
_That magic that we got nobody can touch._

Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing till we die"

By then, people have already realized that Zander was singing this to someone specific. I could hear the whispers and gasps travel around the room despite the loud music. But even then, I ignore all my fears and just listen to Zander's voice take me away.

"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."

Our eyes lock from then on, staying and refusing to leave. I felt drawn to him, like some force was pushing me towards him. A smile plays on both our lips and before I know it, I'm dancing full on to Zander's voice.

"We're gonna die young. We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."

"Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got."

To my surprise, he steps off the stage and slowly walks towards me. His voice wavers with a tiny laugh as he sees the expression on my face. The crowd parts obediently to let him past until he's right in front of me. Everyone looks as shocked as I am, except some of them just give a knowing look as if they were expecting it to happen already.

"It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush  
That magic that we got, nobody can touch."

He winks at me and stretches his hand out. His eyes glow bright with amusement. The ends of my lips twitch upward and before I can even think of what I'm doing, I grab his hand and he leads me towards the stage.

"Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand I'll show you the wild side"

We're on the stage and he continues singing. I stare at him, ignoring the surprised looks from the rest of the band. He turns to face me and our eyes come in an unbreakable contact again His gripping coffee-brown eyes laced with black lines makes me feel like I'm drowning towards them. All of the sudden, it feels like we're in a place where it's just two of us and he's singing these relatable words to me and I forget everything that I was ever scared of.

He takes the mike away from his lips and puts them in front of mines. He looks at me with excited eyes as sending me a telepathic message to sing. I laugh and sing to the beat of the drums. My voice bursts with a newfound energy with every word.

"Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing till we die!"

He laughs cheerfully and it sounded like the wings of an angel fluttering. He jumps in the air as the drum takes a loud and strong beat. Our intertwined hands raise to the air and the whole room is jumping to the music.

"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."

He sings with such pure elation that I couldn't take my eyes off him. The bright, surging electricity in his eyes and the sincere smile dancing on his lips. Even the trickle of sweat falling from his messy, curly brown hair is a little cute.

Everyone in the room sings with him, forgetting the fact that he just took the lead singer of his rival band to dance with him on the stage. Suddenly, it feels normal, usual, natural, real.

The beats slow down and the lights darken. He looks me in the eye and give my hand a spine-shivering squeeze. This time, he sings in a soft voice, as if he's whispering the words just for me to hear.

"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
_So while you're here in my arms_  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young. We're gonna die young.  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."

The music fades with the sound of his voice, but the beating of my heart continues. Our faces are inches away, the tips of our noses almost touching. He closes his eyes and leans closer to me. So close, until our lips brush against each other and everything coherent just melts in my mind.

The sound of the crowd cheering wildly breaks us apart just as our lips nearly come in full contact. I turn my attention to the bursting crowd, fearing of what they would think at our scene, but they don't even seem to care. I look at the rest of the band and they look more offended rather than shocked, but it wears off and they shrug and continue fixing their instruments,

I look back at Zander who seemed to haven't had looked away from me at all. A sly smirk stays on his lips and that glint in his eyes is back. "Zander," I breathe.

He leads me to the side of the stage as Kacey blares another song with Kevin rapping.

We both just look at each other for a moment, taking in each other's expressions.

"Hey." He says, breaking the silence.

I smile. "Hey."

"So…" He drags his words. And all of the sudden, I'm attacked by the thought of being just played with again.

"Zander, what just happened?" I ask him, slowly and steadily.

"I think I just professed my feelings for you."He says, shrugging it off with a smile.

I shake my head, backing away from him. "Zander, I'm not gonna be one of the girls you check off on your list after you dump her."

He looks completely confused and hurt. "What?"

"Zander, I know what pretty boys like you do. It's what I do too. But I'm still someone who has feelings. I know what it's like to hurt and be hurt, and I never want to go through it again. I don't want to feel that sting again, especially when it comes from you." I take a deep breath, taking cautious steps away from the secluded place. "It would be too much."

He grabs my hand just as I'm about to leave. "What are you talking about? I like you, Molly. A real, genuine kind of liking."

I search his eyes for some bit of doubt, but it's all just truth and sincerity. "You're a player, Zander. How do you expect me to believe in you?"

"Molly. I just took you to the stage in front of the whole school and my band. That was like social suicide, considering how you're Queen Perf, but I did it anyway, because I wanted to show you my feelings in a way more special than I ever did and a way that you wouldn't forget."

His words catch me off guard. My heart does that thing it does, in which it beats faster than the speed of lightning. "I know I'm not the most trusted guy, but I'm really really telling the truth now. I like you, Molly Garfunkel. I like how you're actually a girl with feelings inside and I like how you're so vulnerable and how you know that."

He steps closer to me and tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "I like how you're like an unsolvable puzzle, only showing your pieces when you know you have to."

I close my eyes and take in his words as it echoes in my ears. It sounds so true and real, as if he's been reading into my soul and taking the words out of my heart.

An infinite set of sparks ignite against my closed eyes when his soft lips kiss mine. My stomach takes a rollercoaster ride and my brain shuts off. All I could hear was the thunderous beating of my heart pounding against my ears and the rhythmic motion of our lips against each others. All my feelings towards him burst into the lights I see and the feeling of it completely overwhelms me, even as our lips part from each others.

I could still feel the tingle of his lips against mine. We open our eyes at the same time and a smitten smile crosses his lips. The love-struck look in his eyes reflects the one in mines.

"I think we've lost our consequences." I whisper more to myself than to him.

He smiles in return. "Well, if we're going to die young, we better make the most of it together then."

* * *

www. youtube watch?v=sqavxh6h-gQ - that's kinda how Zander sings it except imagine drums :) and this guy is really cute =) HOPE YOU LIKED THAT!

reviews please would greatly appreciate it and you get a cookie! :)


End file.
